The 13 Quirks
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Izuku Midoriya is an ordinary boy who lived a normal life, yet he is happy with what he has. One day he is dragged into a secret battle where a Nomu is about to kill him, but a strranger saved Izuku's life by giving him the Quirk he previously possess, and Izuku defeated a Nomu. unwillingly inherited a Quirk, Izuku learned that there are 12 other with Quirks and is being hunted


**The 13 Quirks**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikishi and Bones

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Boku no Hero Academia fanfic, and this is an experiment that I thought of giving it a try, as this fic is inspired from past series that has themes involving a battle royal, such as Fate/Stay Night, in which several individuals fight it out to win and get a wish, hence the battle to the death.

Given my recent exposure to Hero Academia, I thought of using the characters here as basis, but in light of this fic, I decided to do an AU type, in which the Hero Academia characters will have an origin story where the UA High do not exist, and have them gear up in a similar vein to Battle Royal.

Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo will be the main characters here, but other characters will be involved, and have their own original settings and motives.

As for why the title is 13 Quirks? You'll soon find out why, and expect a lot of conflict here.

Well then, o read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Prologue**_

Japan.

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that countey is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country begannto change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mistly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

-x-

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appearednto be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what itens do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Mega Drive

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such ckassical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they ate cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

By then a passing customer passed by the shop, and he appeared to be a businessman in his mid 20's, and saw the items on display and became intrigued by it and went inside the shop, lookin at the consoles on display, and began inquiring about which console is the best to purchase, as he is wondering which one he should choose, and the merchant obliges as he patiently explained each of the consoles' abilities and specialties, and soon he recommended to the customer to buy the Super Famicom, saying that aside from having a lot of RARE games, which are in cartridge form, it was the most popular and well-sold consoles in its heydays, and even said that several games are colorful in terms of graphics and that there a lot of popular games to choose from.

The customer apoeared to be enticed yet he wanted to be sure, so he asked the merchant to give him a demonstration, and the merchant obliges, and brought out the Super Famicom and attached it to a flat-screen TV and inserted a cartridge and activated it, and the customer watched in awe seeing that the merchant was not lying, and after testing out several games, the customer is pleased and agreed to purchase the console, and the merchant happily obliges as he prepared a box to put the Super Famicom in and said that as his way of showing thanks, he will give 50 Super Famicom games for 70% discount, which the customer is pleased with this.

"Really? You will sell the games at 70% discount?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Thanks!"

"Please choose the games that you like..."

"I'll take these..."

"Here you go..."

"Thanks!"

"Have a good day, sir..."

After that, the customer got what he wanted, paid the merchant and left, and the other customers were awed in seeing that the merchant had sold a popular classic console to an adult, and they began asking the merchant for opinion on which console is the best besides the Super Famicom, and merchant began to show out the other consoles and offered to show its power and the number of games that are available, and after seeing them, the customers lined up and brought out their money and ordered their desired consoles and its games.

"I want the Sega Mega Drive!"

"The Neo Geo!"

"Give me the Nintendo 64!"

"I want the Game Boy Advance!"

"I want the Nintendo Famicom!"

"I want all of it!"

"Everyone...calm down...for a line and I will accommodate you all..."

"Hurry up, then!"

-x-

Hours later, the time now is 13:30, and the scene shifts at a house somewhere in Tokyo, and there you can see that a 15-year old teenage boy coming out and is ready to take a leisure stroll due to the fact that it is currently summer vacation, and the boy looking forward to something good to happen, and as he is about to leave, his mom came out and reminded her son to be careful.

The mother told her son that the missing persons cases are increasing and that she is worried that he might become the next victim and urged him to come home early, and the boy assured to his mom that he will be very careful and that he won't come home late.

"Please be careful!"

"I will, mom!"

"Don't stray too much!"

"I won't!"

"Just be careful out there!"

"I know!"

"Go straight home after, you hear?"

"Yes, mom!"

The teenage boy is identified as **Izuku Midoriya**, and he appeared to be an ordinary boy with normal built yet he is still quite short since he is still a teenager. Izuku tells his mom that he is looking forward to tonight's dinner and his mom said that she will prepare the food tonight and it will be his favorite, which made Izuku look forward to.

"Come home, early, Izuku!"

"I will, mom!"

"I will cook your favorite."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I look forward to it!"

"Okay!"

"See you later, mom!"  
After that, Izuku left as he waved his mom goodbye, and his mom did the same, yet she remained worried that her son might become the next victim at any given time, and she quietly went inside the house to clean and prepare things.

-x-

Much later, the scene shows that Izuku is walking by the streets and spent his time going around inside the mall, window-shopping and hanging out at the arcade, watching games and even the rides, as he can see several children laughing and having fun, which made Izuku feel relaxed, feeling pleased at seeing the smiles of the little children, from infants to toddlers.

But then, a three year-old girl came and is crying, frantically looking for his mom, and Izuku became concerned and tried to calm the girl down, and asked her what is wrong, and the toddler told him that she can't find his mom, and he is having difficulty in getting info given the child's age and situation, and due to this, Izuku is unable to get the child's name and there a security guard came and asked Izuku what is wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"My mommy!"

"Huh?"

"Where's mommy?"

"Um…"

"I want mommy!"

"Calm down…"

"Mommy!"

As the security guard escorted the girl towards the office where she can be helped, Izuku wondered if the toddler accidentally wandered off by herself or if the mother loses sight of the child, and Izuku could not help but feel sorry for the girl, and hoped that the mother finds the child and they can be reunited.

However, 45 minutes have passed, and to Izuku's surprise, the speakers continued to blare as the dispatcher repeated called the mother of the missing toddler, and Izuku can hear the whispers of the other mall-goers as they are becoming concerned about the situation that the toddler's mom has not yet been found, and felt that they should try to identify the child in order to announce the girl's name so that other relatives can pick her up.

"What the…?"

"The girl's mother hasn't found the child?"

"Goodness…"

"Poor girl…"

"Who left the poor child?"

"What irresponsible parent…"

"I hope she finds her child…"

"Yeah…"

-x-

Much later, the scene shows that Izuku is walking the streets as he is feeling sad that the toddler has not yet been claimed and it becomes clear that the mother may have abandoned the girl given that the speakers kept on announcing that the toddler is still at the customer service department, and Izuku wondered what happened, unaware that something may have happened.

As Izuku is still walking the streets, he happened to be passing by in front of a gate, and he saw an abandoned warehouse that quite a slight distance from the area he is standing, and by then he began to hear vague sounds, which slowly became a bit audible, and Izuku wondered what is going on inside, feeling that he may have stumbled into some kind of violence.

Just as Izuku decided to go look for a policeman to have him check out the abandoned warehouse, something came out from the warehouse's entrance and struck Izuku by his shoulder, and he blinked his eyes upon seeing it, which turn out to be a web, and there he is pulled and dragged inside the abandoned warehouse.

Once inside, Izuku looked around seeing that the place appeared to be empty, but then Izuku began hearing a voice that belonged to another teenage boy, whose voice had an agonizing sound.

Izuku felt compelled to go in and see if someone needs help, and there he ran around the abandoned warehouse and followed the source of the sounds, where he saw a teenage boy thrown back and landed before Izuku's feet. The teenage boy was bloodied and battered, and there Izuku stared in horror seeing that his stomach was ripped apart and bleeding heavily.

Izuku was compelled to help him and asked him what happened.

"Hey!"

"Uhh…"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Who…?"

"My…name…Astro…"

"Astro…?"

"Uhh…"

The teenage boy, who introduced himself as **Astro**, tells Izuku that he is fighting a Nomu, which made him perplexed, and as he tried to carry him, the attacker revealed itself, which Astro said that it is a Nomu, and it resembled a humanoid piranha, and is walking towards the two targets.

Izuku stared in horror and is starting to panic, trying to think of a way to get out of this predicament, but then Astro, realizing that he is done for, decided to do one last thing in order to save Izuku, and placed his hand on Izuku's chest, where a strange glow emanated, and Izuku felt his body getting overly-warm, and after several seconds he felt that something weird happened to his body.

Astro then told Izuku that he has transferred his QUIRK onto him and urged him to use it to defeat the Nomu, which made Izuku more confused, and asked Astro what he meant by that, unsure of the meaning behind the statement.

By then the Nomu came and attempted to bite out Izuku, causing him to panic and in his state of confusion he unknowingly activated the Quirk that was unwillingly given to him by Astro and by then Astro threw what appeared to be a round object that resembled a Pokeball, and Izuku accidentally caught it, where the sphere glowed as it resonated with the Quirk and the sphere fired a beam of light and Izuku is glowing, where he is being enveloped in red armor, with an outer gray armor covering him.

In a state of surprise, the now-armored Izuku kicked the Nomu back and glanced at himself, where he is surprised to see him in armor, and there the dying Astro told him that he has now inherited the Quirk, wherein he can summon a mythical animal that is connected to his Quirk and can summon weapons, and there Astro urged Izuku to use it to defeat the Nomu.

"U-use…it…!"

"Huh?"

"Use…your…Quirk…"

"Me?"

"It's…the only…way…to…survive…"

"Wait…don't…"

"That's…all…I…"

"Eh…?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_ .

Hope you like this chapter, and while it mostly showed slice of life, the latter half showed some action…and some horror, as Izuku is embroiled in some kind of battle where no one seemed to know what is happening here.

**Astro** is a character from Kohei Horikoshi's previous work, _**Barrage**_, and I decided to use him as a guest character given that Hero Academia is also Horikoshi's work. What role he would play, would soon be revealed.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Izuku uses the Quirk given to him and fights his way around to survive, but then trouble brew as he finds out that he is not alone…

See you in June or July…

Reviews are needed...


End file.
